Narcissa's Way Translation
by Pecunia
Summary: Struggling with dead Narcissa screws a peculiar promise out of her son. He shall go to his aunt Andromeda, the traitor. Videlicet with his name. / Songfic. DH Spoilers. Draco&Andromeda are not a pairing.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first ff for a long time. Andromeda Tonks wouldn't get out of my mind and being a huge Draco-Fan I made this one up. Critics are always welcome. Enjoy reading. :)  
I am not a native speaker! The text was originally in German. Thank you to **Oriental Ramen** for betaing the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money with this.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Ich bin von Herzen müde.  
Das Ende is erreicht.  
Der Schnitter, wie im Liede,  
macht alle, alle gleich.

So will ich von dem Bösen  
und Schlechten, das mich trieb,  
mich in der Hoffnung lösen,  
dass man mir noch vergibt.

(ASP, Am Ende)

Translation:  
I am utterly tired.  
The end is near.  
The reaper, like from the songs,  
is making everyone equal.

So I want to remove  
the evil and the bad, which guided me,  
with the hope  
that I will be forgiven.

(ASP, In the End)

The normally spotless hair on the blond woman was peppered with red. Her china skin shimmered paler than even the moonlight. He broke into a sweat while her azure blue eyes, which were fixated on him, were open wide. Draco knew what was happening at that very moment. He couldn't manage to even form a thought about not wanting it. It just happened.

"Draco," Narcissa said with an amazingly strong voice. "Listen, you have to promise me that you will go and find my sister."

"Mum," Draco murmured embarrassed. "She's dead."

"No," interrupted Narcissa confidently. "I'm talking about my other sister."

"What... but-"

"No buts," she said hastily. Her blue eyes stared at him in that piercingly special way that could keep him sitting still. It was astonishing the power this woman had over him, and even more astonishingly was that he noticed it for the first time now.

"Listen closely! You have to go to her as soon as you can manage. You know where she lives. When you arrive there and she asks you, 'why she should help you,' your answer will be: Because my name is Draco Malfoy. Did you get that?"

The blond boy nodded numbly, but his mother wasn't persuaded yet.

"Repeat it," she commanded with a trace of agitation. "What will you say?"

"That I'm Draco Malfoy," he repeated silently.

"No!" she screamed with a shaky voice. "Say that your 'name is Draco Malfoy.' Trust me. I know what I'm saying. Long before this day I made sure that you would have a chance after the war. But, promise me that you will go to Andromeda. Do you understand? Say it!"

"Mum...," Draco breathed. He had always had difficulties with speaking his reservations out loud. "Father told me to consult the Zabinis..."

Immediately her almost dead body swung up to him. Frozen by shock, he could only just manage to look into her panicked face - an expression he hadn't seen on her too often before.

"For heaven's sake, Draco! If you are my son, promise me that you will put my word above your father's for once in your life! Draco, give me your word!"

He gulped. Never before had he experienced her like this and both of them knew why. Narcissa Malfoy's life was ending at that moment, and with it, the strings she always held so tightly. Even though he didn't know which one, Draco understood that his Mother had a reason for asking him for his word. In fact, there was a reason that was far more important to her than her loyalty toward Lucius, the love of her life.

"I swear it," he said simply. There was nothing more to do. The panic in her eyes quickly switched into endless pain. The moment was over. Both of them knew it. Both of them felt it. Narcissa Malfoy sent her son a final smile before she left him alone forever in a world that she wasn't able to prepare him for any longer.

With a soft sound, the dead body landed on the marble floor. Not many except for Draco noticed her death. Most of them had to mourn for their own bodies. In a cold moment, Draco stared at his mother. Just as he began to feel how the warmth of her hand was in his own, it started to vanish from her fingers. He realized then that he had lost her. If it hadn't been for her voice speaking in his head, pleading him with this strange promise, he probably would have stayed there just like that.

Instead, he managed to get on his feet, hardly aware that they carried him and stepped forward slowly past all the lifeless figures. Too many familiar faces. He didn't turn around to search for his father. Draco knew that he would hesitate if he saw his father now, either dead or alive. That mustn't happen. He had one promise to fulfill. After all that she had done for him, he wouldn't betray her this time.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My Thank goes to lovely **Oriental Ramen** who betaed my translation of this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money with this.

_**Chapter 1 - So the present runs into the past**_

Half awake and half in dreams  
Seeing long forgotten scenes  
So the present runs into the past  
Now and then become entwined, playing games within my mind  
Like the embers as they die  
Love was one prolonged good-bye  
And it all comes back to me tonight  
In the gloom  
Like an angel passing through my room

(ABBA, Like an angel passing through my room)

_The air smelled like the sea. Andromeda could just taste the salt on her lips. In her small hand the blond child, with whom she came here with, was pulling._

_"Romy, come now!" whined Narcissa impatiently._

_Her sister rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming, pest. What do you want to show me anyway?"_

_At the end of the question, Andromeda found herself in front of a considerably large sandcastle. Narcissa was standing proudly in front of it while she pointed with her little fingers to a stroke of shells: "Nacisa Back"_

_Andromeda had to keep back her smile about the missing "l" in the most ancient family name, as well as the somehow cryptic name of the proud architect. _

_"Oh, this is really beautiful," she praised instead, knowing too well that Narcissa was able to reach frightening loud levels with her angel-like voice._

_"I built it all myself!" announced Narcissa proudly. "And when I am older, I will move in with Lucius in a castle like this!"_

_Now Andromeda really couldn't hide her laughter any more. "You are crazy! Bella will marry him, you know that!"_

_"No!" corrected the blond child solemnly with a hint of defiance. "_I_ will marry Lucius, and _you_ are going to help me."_

_"Me?" cried Andromeda astonished. "Keep me out of this! I'm not going to pick a quarrel with Bella. At least not when it is a sunny day..."_

_Now Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Romy, not today. I'm still too small. You have to help me when I am grown up."_

_Slowly an odd sensation came over Andromeda that her little sister could be serious. With any other child, this wouldn't have bothered her, but Narcissa's stubbornness was so strong that this idea had a realistic chance to last years. _

_"Come on Romy," begged the small one, with her large blue eyes that none of the thousand aunts at the coffee table were able to resist. _

_Andromeda thought for a moment. "Well, okay," she finally spoke solemnly, "but only if you really mean it!"_

_"Thank you Romy!" squealed the blonde while __fling__ing __her__arms__around__her__ sister's __neck__._

...

Soaked in sweat Andromeda flew up from her sofa. What was that? Had she heard someone scream? How long had she slept? What time is it? Drowsy, she lumbered with three steps to the cradle where her grandson lay sleeping peacefully. Above his head dangled the cotton labs that Andromeda had made for him some day ago. Thank God she had only imagined the scream - like so often when she laid down around midday. In her dreams, she could forget for a while. She had to forget; otherwise she wouldn't be able to bear everything. She had thrown her life away, which for now laid beneath the Earth. No, Andromeda was strong even if people didn't say that of her. Only because she would always be the younger sister of the famous mass murder. Andromeda had Black blood in her veins just like Narcissa and Bellatrix. She was able to forget and did so every minute she could. After all, she was everything this small being had in the world. Her and his godfather.

A little calmer, the adult woman sat down on her sofa again. She took a quick look at the clock. It wouldn't be much longer until He came. The godfather. It wasn't official yet. The real baptism would take place in a couple of months when the ministry was done with all the urgent issues, when people were willing to read about baptisms instead of reading more on obituaries.

Nevertheless, Harry Potter had been coming to her house regularly. Andromeda wasn't sure if she was pleased by this. It was true, she didn't mind the boy. Like everybody else, she was thankful for his feat... She just couldn't manage to like him. He did not belong in her life. Like all the other Gryffindors who stepped over her threshold recently, as they did during her marriage with Theodore. All these foreign faces were familiar only from the newspaper, and only because of a baby whose parents they had known. Andromeda didn't really want to appear ungrateful, for she was truly happy about the fact that Ted's parents had left him some friends in this world.

Only... Andromeda knew they were not her friends. Even though she tried to be as polite and sympathetic as much as possible... Sure, they were all nice people... just not her friends. They were strangers. They were not even Dora's friends. They were Remus' friends. And all were Gryffindors.

Tonks, this impertinent, cheeky man, who had dared to steal her heart... Didn't he used to love her for this very reason? That she was cutting and cynical? The proudest and wildest of the three legendary Black sisters... She, the unconquerable one? For this very reason she had loved him. He had coped with her, without trying to tame her by doing so. He had conquered her heart. He... He... He...

_"Come with me"_

_"Have you gone completely insane now, Tonks? Oh Lord - It really must hurt having so much mugglishness in your veins!"_

_"Marry me."_

_"What?"_

_"Is that a 'yes'?"_

_"You are mad."_

_"Same as you. Even more so to be precise. So, marry me."_

Grimly, she screwed up her eyes. Andromeda chanted, "No tears," not when expecting a guest. Despite everything, she was a Slytherin. Nothing could ever change that. Not even a house full of pathetic heroes.

...

The door bell rang. She quickly did up her hair before opening the door.

"Good morning, Andromeda," Potter greeted her.

"Hello, Harry," she replied in a friendly way. "Come in. Ted is still sleeping. I didn't intend to wake him yet, as he wasn't able to sleep well during the night. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please," he responded smiling. She couldn't resist bringing herself back into the past, during a time when Sirius and Potter I made the streets unsafe. The father of this boy had disapparate into her bathtub once, something Harry didn't know. She didn't feel like telling him either. Thinking of Sirius made her ache, and Andromeda did not show weakness.

At least she got along with this Potter well enough. She already knew that he would stick his nose in more when it came to Ted in the future, but at least it was possible to chat with him without clenching her lips permanently. Andromeda had to admit that this Potter possessed something like empathy unlike James. He did not confront her about Dora after discovering that she didn't like talking about it. He did not ensure her every single minute that they would make it, though she knew pretty well for herself that they simply had to.

Their topics were confined to Teddy (as Potter and his friends called him), Potter's work at the ministry, the weather and various other courtesies. Even here, she had to give him his due that he, unlike James, did possess something like politeness. All things considered, it was possible to deal with him. For that, she was okay with Potter, and not his friends, as Ted's godfather.

"I'm sure I also have some biscuits," Andromeda suggested while placing the steaming cups on the kitchen table. The door to the living room, in which Ted was sleeping, stood open.

"I'd like that," responded Harry with a thankful nod.

Andromeda fished the biscuit box from the cupboard and served the cookies on a large plate. For a while they passed the time with irrelevant talking, before Potter finally changed to the decisive topic that they had both been waiting to discuss. "You said Teddy had trouble sleeping?"

She sighed. "Let's cut to the chase, Harry. I'm almost sure that Ted's father gave him the moon-addiction, the sleepwalking tendency. [In German this is a pun, because 'moon-addiction' also means sleepwalking] Last night, he did not only sleep uneasily like the last few times during the full moon, but his ears have been changing also. They become pointed and hairy. Ted _is_ a werewolf. Or at least half of one."

The young hero watched her sadly. He nodded in understanding. "That's it then. At heart, I had known it already, I guess. But that's the way it goes. You refuse to believe it until there is no other way to anymore."

Andromeda had to bite back a grin. Not that Harry had said anything wrong or funny, but such a serious sentence mingled with the appearance of a Potter didn't fit in her head. "We will mange somehow," she picked up the thread before Harry would notice anything. "Remus left me some of his potion prescriptions. Moreover, I know a few talented potion masters." She gave him a confident smile, though she was thinking of sleepless nights and strong smelling potions. Again, Harry nodded thankfully. For a while now, she had the feeling that he was more than relieved not being alone in raising Ted. Sometimes, he was just the young adult without any experience still.

Andromeda had the mother instinct on her side. It had appeared with Dora before, which Andromeda, herself, would never have believed before. Cissy had been the one with the wish for children, not Bella or Romy. In the end, Cissy only had one child. Andromeda also happened knew why.

"Harry, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now. Do you probably know what happened to Draco Malfoy?"

A little surprised, the boy watched her. Usually she avoided this kind of topic. "He still is in pre-trial imprisonment," Harry answered. "His father had been sentenced already. You might have heard about it in the newspaper. They deal with the worst cases first, but it shouldn't take too long until Malfoy's trial now."

Pensively, Andromeda bit into one of the biscuits. Since she had heard of Narcissa's death, the thought hadn't left her. She knew her little sister better, like some would believe. This thought hurt, so she swallowed it down together with the chocolate fondant.

"How about school? Do you know yet if you want to go back?" she deflected to another topic.

Harry seemed to sigh a little bit in relief. "Yes. Well, no. What I mean is that I know now that I won't go back. Without Dumbledore, it's not Hogwarts for me anymore. Also, I don't need a certificate telling me what I am aware of myself. People already think that I possess some superhuman abilities anyway. Can't do much about that, I guess."

Andromeda smiled cheekily at him. "A Potter has his Kryptonite. Tell that to the world."

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid that this world will not understand what Kryptonite is."

"That's just why it will give you the ace up your sleeve. Present your weakness without naming it, Potter."

It was almost written on his face how he struggled to bite back his comment about her Slytherinish way of thinking. They weren't that close, yet. Right at that moment, she was even sorry about it. Andromeda missed somebody she could discuss that with. She missed talking with anyone. Her regular chats with Potter Junior were already the closest to it.

...

Punctual at 3 P.M., Ted woke up crying noisily. Harry almost fell from his chair. One would think that by now he would have become used to it. Immediately, Andromeda stood next to the cradle and lifted her grandchild out of his bed. She handled him a bit in her arms before passing him over to the legendary, Harry Potter. While doing so, she questioned herself if Evans had ever permitted her husband to change the baby? After all, Evans was known for being the perfect mother. Andromeda had given Theodore a hard time before she had finally allowed him to hold their new born baby at least...

_"Romy! She is also my child."_

_"Wash your hands first!"_

_"I have done this five times already, Romy! You had her for nine months. It is my turn now!"_

_"What if you drop her?"_

_"Black, do hand me over my daughter at once! Hey - I am talking to you!"_

_"But only briefly…."_

_"Finally!"_

_"Be more careful - What do you think you are doing there! No, no lifting. Tonks, give me my child back!"_

_"Just don't be that hysterical - I am not a monster father."_

_"Ted! What have you done with her hair?"_

_"What? Oh... Tell me, is your amniotic fluid blue?"_

_"Stop telling jokes now. What if she is ill? Go and get a doctor immediately!"_

_"Romy, calm down. Just look. Her hair is already blond again."_

_"Blond? But it was brown when she came into the world. Oh Salazar, Tonks, do something."_

_"Stop rattling at me, Romy. Is that green?"_

_"Oh... Yea, you are right. Well, I think that looks good on her. Hey, Dora, darling, you may stay like this."_

_"What? No! Dora, make blond again. You do not wish to become such a strange Slytherin, do you?"_

_"Theodore Tonks, stop influencing your daughter at once! Of course she will become a Slytherin."_

_"Did you just say 'your' daughter?"_

_"What - no. I just... Oh, give her back to me, now. Quit grinning, Tonks!"_

Dreamily, Andromeda looked through the window. It was dark outside already. She still couldn't turn away her gaze though. Everything she used to love seemed to lay in the darkness now. How had Andromeda thrown her hands up in horror the day when Dora's first letter from Hogwarts had arrived with the proud report that she had ended up in daddy's house? In compensation for this, Dora kept her hair long in silver green stripes all summer. A photo of it still existed in the album. Had it really been that long ago already?


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My Thank goes to lovely **Oriental Ramen** who betaed my translation of this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money with this.

_**Chapter 2 - **__**From that very instant I knew I would never be alone**_

So, the sisters smiled to themselves  
And they whispered as they shone  
And it was from that very instant  
I knew I would never be alone…

And on the hills the fires burned at midnight  
Superstition plagued the air  
Sparks fly as the fires burn at midnight  
Stars are out and magic is here  
The stars are out and magic is here…

Many stars were forgotten  
Many faded and became ghosts  
Still my sisters glittered down from heaven  
Always there when I needed them most…

(Blackmores Night, Fires At Midnight)

_"Andromeda, someone might actually think that you have it bad for this mudblodd," groaned Bellatrix, obviously annoyed._

_"I beg your pardon?" her sister bickered back, looking for something she could throw. _

_"Since the start of the holidays you have been whining about this Tonks. If he annoys you so much kick him off his broom. Nobody will cry about him anyway. Don't be pathetic! You are a Black, or have you forgotten already?"_

_With this the older sister left the room, where Andromeda was still sitting, on her bed, filled with anger. Just then a blond girl appeared from the door behind which she had been hiding patiently. She lovingly ran her hand over Andromeda's back. "Don't let her get you down. Everybody knows that you are the best out of the three of us."_

_Appeased, Andromeda let her back being stroked. "As if I would ever get involved with a mudblood! Sometimes Bella really crosses the line."_

_Bitterly, Narcissa nodded. "I can't stand her. Just because she is the oldest, she got the idea that she is the superior one. She isn't even a boy. None of us will pass on the name Black."_

_"Which name will your child have then?" Andromeda abruptly asked. _

_The younger sister paled from fear. "You do know that I am going to marry Sirius," she murmured._

_Andromeda rolled her eyes. "And you think that he will let someone marry him?"_

_"He has to...," hissed Narcissa bitterly. "I must do so, too. Do you think I want to?"_

_"Hm." growled Andromeda. "I do not believe that Sirius is the sort of man who will let people force him to marry. You know what I mean."_

_"Of course I do," Narcissa replied with a fake smile. "And I can already see Bella laughing at me when my fiancé flees."_

_"Get to the point, Cissy..."_

_"Be quiet, Andromeda. Nobody should hear that."_

_"So it's true, after all. You still have an itch for Lucius."_

_The blond girl, who had decided to marry Lucius so enthusiastically once, now sat in front of her self-chosen ally with a sad smile. "They would never let me. What if they repudiate me?"_

_"Are your plans already that advanced?" Andromeda questioned astonished. _

_Narcissa nodded silently. "Romy... Lucius loves me. He suggested asking for my hand."_

_"But..."_

_"I know. Bellatrix... Mum and Dad would not permit it. That is what I told Lucius, too... He said he would take me though." Her voice was only a whisper then. _

_"His parents, Cissy!" breathed Andromeda in concern. "The Malfoys would disown him."_

_"Absolutel__y__not__." Narcissa grinned in triumph. "He is their only son. Being an only heir makes it hard to disown him. The old Malfoys cannot get a child anymore."_

_"Narcissa, would you take this risk for him? It could happen that they will expel you..."_

_"Promise me not to tell anyone about it, Romy!"_

_"Cross my heart," Andromeda reached out her pinky for Narcissa's. They linked them together conspiratorially. _

_"All or none, Romy," said Narcissa meaningfully. "I am worth it to marry a Malfoy."_

_"That you are."_

...

Gradually the sun sank behind the green hill. It was a pleasant day. The air was mild. Andromeda allowed herself to enjoy the warm weather and the good meal from Molly Weasley. Who could have ever thought that she would ever sit in the Burrow, without Ted persuading her hours before? It did not seem to be even half as funny as it was for this longstanding tested ritual. They never tired of discussing it. And now, already, a birthday invitation from Potter the Second was enough to get her into the lion's den. Gryffindors. Gryffindors everywhere. Except the young Lovegood, who had already ruined Andromedas hair three times by now, because of some creatures, which allegedly sat there.

'Her mother smoked too much during her pregnancy,' thought Andromeda secretly.

Fortunately, most of the people were too busy with themselves. Molly held back cutting comments about the Black House, for which Andromeda was secretly thankful. With Ted at her side, it had been fun to affront all these lions, even though he had never joined in. She still felt vulnerable without him. A part of her was just missing. Maybe, even the better part.

When the final warm breeze was blown away, people decided to empty the tables and move into the house. Andromeda made herself useful in the kitchen while keeping a close eye on her grandson. Everyone and everything wanted to play with him.

"Look, his hair is totally red," she heard the youngest Weasley son trill proudly. She restrained herself from looking at it in the nick of time.

'Not that as well,' she thought, grieving. 'If I am going to have a Gryffindor in the family – other than Sirius, of course - I'll jump."

"He resembles you," Molly mentioned friendly. Andromeda's thoughts had not been unnoticed by her. She had known this woman well enough from school to be able to read her facial expression.

"That's no surprise," explained Andromeda, unimpressed. "He watches me constantly. Just wait until he spends enough time here, then you will see him as your own child. It was the same with Dora."

The corners of Molly's mouth twitched treacherously. Of course she knew that her comment had made Andromeda proud. She was mother enough to know that.

...

In the late evening, after Teddy had already fallen asleep several times on her lap, Andromeda decided that it was time to leave. Harry followed her to the fireplace. It was stipulated that he would spent the night at hers, because the new full moon lay ahead. They had agreed to watch the developments together.

'He is remembers his responsibilities. You have to give him his due,' Andromeda thought contently.

As expected, the night passed by restlessly. Ted woke up on several occasions and howled like a hurt, wolf baby. Even though Andromeda knew that this was perfectly normal, it hurt her to hear it every time.

'Dora,' she thought helplessly. 'Your child cries for you. Why are you not here?'

Only at about six a.m. did little Teddy seemed to drift into a more quiet slumber. Along with Teddy, Andromeda and Harry, who had made themselves comfortable on the couch, fell asleep. Somewhere around eight o'clock, the postman woke them up by dropping the newspaper noisily into the mailbox. The boy, who couldn't sleep any longer, looked highly amused. He rose up, irritated, with his hair sticking out in every direction.

With years of training, Andromeda suppressed a hearty conniption fit. Instead, both of them sneaked into the kitchen to greet the new day with a fresh cup of coffee.

"That went well," mentioned Harry, finally, after gaining full use of his language faculties. Andromeda agreed with him. The night had been stressful, but it had been better than the last full moon. So far, the symptoms only showed up during the night, which would change with a full-grown werewolf. A glimpse of the full moon would be enough, like it had been with her son-in-law. Ted wasn't a real werewolf yet, so he only showed slight traits due to his age. They would need to expect a real transformation only when he turned four or five years old. Until then, they had to keep him in sight in order to estimate how strong the traits would be.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Harry and Andromeda exchanged an irritated look.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not really...," she murmured in surprise. Ted, however, was not only surprised but awake. Vociferously, he announced that someone was waiting for Andromeda behind the door.

"The morning could have been so calm," Andromeda growled, disappointedly dandling her grandchild in her arms before moving towards the door. Harry sleepily followed her.

The moment she opened the door, Andromeda felt a frosty stab in her heart. There were the two azure blue eyes that used to look at her so piercingly, but were actually strangers. Narcissa was no more. No, these were not Narcissa's eyes. Those were closed forever. In front of her stood the young Malfoy, a perfect image of his father.

"Andromeda Black?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she answered coldly.

"I... I am-"

"I know who you are," she interrupted frosty.

He looked at her uncertainly. If only those eyes hadn't been there. She almost choked up at the sight of them.

"My mother sent me. She wanted me to come here. The court decided that I do not have to go to Azkaban, but I needed someone qualified to take over the supervision and-"

Harry stood stone-still behind Andromeda. He didn't understand everything that Malfoy was saying to the woman. It took a while before he even understood why Malfoy was here. Sure, Andromeda had not only been Sirius' cousin, but she had been Narcissa's sister first. She therefore, was obviously Draco's aunt. She had, after all, already inquired about him.

Harry was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when Andromeda raised her voice. All of a sudden she looked like her sister, just like when they had met for the first time.

"And what makes you think that I would put you up here after all that your mother has done to me. After all that I know about you and your kind? Give me one good reason why I should do your mother this favor?" Andromeda's voice sounded like pure poison.

Harry noticed how Malfoy's figure became smaller and smaller. He anxiously looked up at her. He seemed to want to say something, but was not able to put it into words.

Harry knew about Malfoy's trial. He knew that he had been spared from going to Azkaban under the condition that he was to be supervised, preferably by a member of the order. Also, Harry knew that the Malfoy property had been taken away from them until further notice. Most of it had been gained illegally anyway. Harry did not understand why Draco came to his aunt of all people, who had been denied by his mother in public. Surely, the Malfoys still had other connections he could go to.

Harry believed Malfoy was going to leave again, when the boy suddenly answered something Harry could not figure out.

"Because my name is Draco Malfoy."

'He wants to convince her with his being a Malfoy?' Harry thought irritated. 'Not even he can be that dumb.'

But, all of sudden, Andromeda took a step backward. Her face had changed abruptly. An uninterpretable expression lay there, which looked something like pain.

Malfoy continued to stand uncertainly in front of her. It appeared to Harry that Andromeda alone was aware of the meaning to what Draco had said in a shivering voice just like his posture.

"I see," Andromeda said plainly. "Come in."

Not only could Harry not believe his ears, but Malfoy stood glued to the spot in front of the doorstep, not sure what he was supposed to do.

While stepping aside, Andromeda cleared the way for him. Finally, Malfoy walked inside. Andromeda made no move to kick him out again.

As strange as this moment already was, it became even stranger when Malfoy realized who was standing behind Andromeda in a dressing gown.

It was hard to tell what disturbed Malfoy the most: Potter's presence or the very fact that he had experienced Malfoy begging.

Andromeda acted as if she did not notice the tenseness. Instead, she politely introduced them to each other: "Harry, my nephew Draco. You probably know him from school. Draco, my grandson's godfather, Harry. You probably know him from the news."

Her sarcasm didn't escape either of them. Still, they did not exchange a word.

Finally, Harry was able to force himself to speak by suggesting towards Andromeda. "I estimate you have two have some things to sort out. Besides, Ginny must be waiting for me. Are we on to see each other on Wednesdays then?"

"I'd be glad to," Andromeda smiled sugary. "Say hello to Ginny for me and best wishes to Molly as well. Her feast was magnificent."

Completely confused, Harry left through the chimney.

...

Andromeda and Draco were left alone, except for Ted, who was curiously examining the stranger.

"You have no idea what you have been saying to me, am I right?" remarked Andromeda dryly.

The blond boy nodded irritably. She could literally hear the suppressed curses behind his closed lips.

"I have to give your mother credit for being so skilled in arranging useful alliances. I hope you are aware of the fact that you are as welcome in this place as your father is. But yes, you are Narcissa's son and just this once - I do stress just this once! - you may stay. Have you ever killed?"

"What?" uttered the blond irritated. "No."

She eyed him searchingly. "Okay," she assessed finally. "Come along. I will show you the guestroom. Do you have any luggage?

"No," he answered with an annoyed hiss. "I came here directly after the trial."

She only nodded.

He followed her into a small but cozy furnished room. Skeptically, he scrutinized the bed, the wardrobe and the desk, where a few piles of books stood.

His aunt declared calmly, "As I have not been had a guest sleep here recently, it still appears a little untidy, but I will fix that by tomorrow. You will live in this room. Consider the furniture yours. I only ask that you be careful with the desk. It is an heirloom of my husband."

"Of course," repeated the younger Lucius with insincere politeness.

"Fine. After you are settled, I recommend that we go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping, unless you would prefer to walk around in prison rags."

His stares could not have been any more deadly. Still, the young Malfoy bit back any comment he could think of. Andromeda's own child wouldn't have been able to sit still through two minutes of this.

She placed Ted on his blanket. Malfoy only watched her without a word.

"If you are wondering about my muggle appearance," she explained matter of factly, "we are going to use the way through muggle London. I do not intend to apparate with Ted yet. It's not healthy for infants. You can use one of my husband's jackets, if you like."

'The acid test,' she thought, satisfied. Now the young Malfoy would prove how much this whole thing meant to him.

In fact, he only stared at her in disbelief. After what seemed an eternity, he nodded numbly and slipped on the black jacket that she had handed to him.

Without showing her triumph, she put on Ted's jacket and shoes. After that, they went to the next train station. It didn't take too long to get to London. In about two hours they would arrive at Diagon Alley. Until then, she would get to know her nephew better.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: My Thank goes to lovely **Oriental Ramen** who betaed my translation of this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not earn any money with this.

_**Chapter 3 - **__**About to crack, defences breaking**_

Under attack, I'm being taken  
About to crack, defences breaking  
Won't somebody please have a heart  
Come and rescue me now cos I'm falling apart  
Under attack, I'm taking cover  
He's on my track, my chasing lover  
Thinking nothing can stop him now  
Should I want to, I'm not sure, I would know how

This is getting crazy, I should tell him so  
Really let my anger show  
Persuade him that the answer to his questions is a definite no  
(I'm kind of certain that's the truth)  
Guess I'm kind of flattered but I'm scared as well  
Something like a magic spell  
I hardly dare to think of what would happen, where I'd be if I fell

(ABBA, Under Attac)

_"You want to name the child Nymphadora? Romy, darling, you can't be serious." Ted stared horrified at his wife after finally realizing that she obviously wasn't joking. _

_"Yes Ted. Don't ask why, ok? Just do me this favor."_

_"It is not a favor anymore. It is a suicide mission. My parents already think I'm insane since I married a pureblood."_

_"Why do you always make it sound as if you were speaking about a race horse?"_

_"Don't start a hare now! Why choose such an awful name?"_

_"Just because."_

_"But it is atrocius!"_

_"I know."_

_"You... Andromeda, is it your intention do drive me crazy? Since you already know that this name is horrid, why do you want to name your child that? Don't you like her even a little?"_

_"On the contrary", the young woman sighed while stroking her round belly. "I do love her very much indeed. Therefore, her name has to be Nymphadora. I can't explain it to you, but I will be doing this because I have to. Do you understand? Please, stop questioning and simply trust me."_

_The young man watched his wife unappreciatively. Nevertheless, he laid his hand on her belly and whispered towards the baby, "Sorry, little one. I'm powerless here. When your mother has gotten something into her head, she will go for it at all costs."_

_Thankfully, Andromeda kissed the brown-blond hair of her husband. "Ted, we are going to be parents. You and me," she whispered, because she could hardly believe this herself. _

_He looked dreamily at her. "Just imagine if your child had Lestrange for a father." He grinned cheekily._

_She rolled her eyes. "Please. I wouldn't have even let him into my bed."_

_"Me neither," agreed Ted with fake seriousness. "This little wonder here happened in the open, remember?"_

_"How could I? The gnat bites pester me to this day."_

...

"How did your mother make you come to me?" Andromeda questioned almost casually. Her nephew sat across from her on the train. Between them sat a small plastic table on which two coffee mugs stood. Ted sat contentedly on her lap. Traveling by train seemed to please him.

Draco looked up at her in shock. You needn't be a clairvoyant, to know, what was happening behind his brow. "How dare she question me so boldly about my mother?" he thought.

Andromeda continued unwavering, "I mean, certainly your father had other options in mind for you. Out of Azkaban he cannot do much about it, but it reached my ears that usually you are quite devoted to him."

The boy's lips were as thin as a matchstick. "For acknowledging me as the son of my mother, you are quite interested in my father," he finally replied in a self-controlled manner.

She smiled appreciatively, "Good answer, Draco."

...

To her amazement it was Draco, who reopened the conversation after a while. „Andromeda? I can call you that, can't I?"

"Naturally," she replied plainly. "If you feel you have to, you can also call me Romy. But then, I could end up baptizing you, Draky."

He ignored that offer. "There is a problem," he murmured haltingly.

"Only one?" she answered dryly. "That is what I call a good start."

"I do not have any money," he said hastily.

She knew fully well how embarrassing that statement must have been for him. Therefore, she did not reply until she had eyed him a few moments with insincere surprise. "That is not a problem, at least not a practical one. I have money."

He swallowed. "I'm not sure if I can pay all of it back."

She smiled a fake smile. "Of course you won't be able to do so. Just like not graduating leads to disastrous employment prospects. So keep your fake courtesies. You will get from me what you need. As a quid pro quo, I expect you to obey my rules, but you will do so anyway since I am your guardian."

He eyed her blankly. Since their first meeting she had not spoken clearly with him again. This was straight and unvarnished.

"Why is the importance of my name being Draco Malfoy?" he questioned.

Andromeda looked out the window. They had passed the city region of London already. "Why did you listen to your mother?" she countered simply.

He gave her no answer, so she did not give one as well. Both questions had one thing in common; they were too personal.

...

"_What do you mean you cannot cook?" laughed Tonks __vociferously__._

_Andromeda glared at him in rage. "Could you possibly repeat that any louder, you filthy fleabag? Only because I have better things to spend my time with than cutting this roots, that does not mean that I am not able to cook!"_

_She really was wondering how a teacher could have the idea to place Tonks of all people next to her. He was the most pompous and annoying Hufflepuff of them all. _

"_Ohohoho, Black," grinned the young man widely. "Did I hit a sore spot there?"_

"_It is a debatable point whether you are able to hit anything," she hissed in return, hoping that he would start to cut the damn roots at last. He really did not need to know why she could not do so. _

"_Don't be pathetic, princess," he replied unfazed. "So what now? Will you cut them or not? When you are capable of cooking you will probably also manage to chop this roots..."_

_Andromeda bit her lip. "No," she breathed barely audible. _

_He sized her up with his perked up eyebrows. "Why, no?"_

"_No, I cannot cut them."_

"_Well, then I should go tell Slughorn that we will not able to finish the potion, because-"_

"_Tonks, speak more quietly," she begged while panicking._

_He looked at her in surprise. Andromeda Black did not beg. "Well princess, what's up?" The volume of his voice was reduced. _

_Uncertainly, she looked around. "Ok, Tonks. You won. But be quiet, ok?"_

_He could only nod. She pulled her hand out of her cloak's bag. _

_It bowled him over. "Black, are you mad? You need to see a doctor for this."_

"_No, Tonks," she whispered in panic. "Please, will you just cut the roots and leave me in peace?"_

_Of course he did not. On the contrary, Tonks rolled his eyes, 'accidentally' overturned their caldron soiling Andromeda's cloak, and yelled, "No! Shit. I didn't want that."_

_Just in time Andromeda managed to put her hand back into her cloak pocket. _

"_Professor, we just-," she began uneasily, but Tonks interrupted her by explaining, "Sorry Professor, that was my fault. I will guide Black to the hospital wing. The potion wasn't ready, but it can burn the skin if you do are not paying attention."_

"_Indeed, Tonks," replied Slughorn harshly. "Go ahead! Woe betide you if Miss Black does not arrive duly."_

_With this he dragged her out of the dungeon. As soon as they were out of earshot, Andromeda yelled at full volume, "Are you insane!"_

"_Black, you have to go to a doctor for this," he groaned annoyed, as if he was talking to four-year-old. _

"_Really? And therefore you need to hurt me on purpose, to bring me to the hospital wing?" she hissed back. _

"_Yes," he replied plainly, shrugging. _

_Andromeda did not know what to say. _

"_Why did you do that?" asked a very earnest Tonks suddenly. _

_She stood still. "That is none of your business," Andromeda answered in a matter-of-fact manner. _

_For a moment he just watched her sympathetically. "Black, you are a clever women. Why did you do something like this?"_

"_It wasn't even me," she spluttered back offended, before biting her tongue for that. _

"_So who?" he had to ask that now, of course. _

"_You wanted to guide me to the hospital wing, remember?" she countered, self-controlled._

"_Indeed," he called and __lifted her bridal-style._

"_TONKS, NO!" she roared wrathfully._

_He laughed, satisfied. "Keep calm, princess."_

...

Draco followed her through muggle London without a word. If he was irritated or disgusted, he hid it well. Andromeda, on the other hand, was annoyed that she did not possess a pram. She really had not been attuned to a baby.

"Who are you going to marry?" she asked finally out of boredom.

Again Draco looked at her more than irritated. "Pardon?"

"Who are you going to marry one day?" she repeated.

"No one. Well, not now. No idea," Draco stuttered perplexed.

"Didn't your parents choose someone already?" Surprisingly, she seriously wanted to know.

He shook his head. "No. Mum was ok with Pansy, but no suggestions."

Pulling Ted to the other side, she thoughtfully stated, "Odd."

"Who were you supposed to marry?" he asked interested.

"Lestrange," replied Andromeda.

"What?" the boy asked astonished. "But he was-"

"Stop," interrupted Andromeda urgently. "Spare me the name. I do not want to hear it, not from you. Yes, Lestrange was chosen for me. Did you never wonder why Lucius Malfoy, the pureblood prince, married the youngest of the Black sisters? He was meant for the eldest. Lestrange for me. Sirius for your mother."

"Wait. None of you married the man your parents had chosen?" Draco stated impressed.

For a moment she looked at him, just as astonished as he was. "Yes, now that you mention it," she murmured. "I never gave it much of a thought."

...

In Diagon Alley a lot was going on. Numerous shops were still closed. Many doors were decorated with bereavement excuses. The other shops seemed to be open out of spite. In them, crowds of people found their place.

Andromeda turned her back on most of the stores. It did not escape her notice that her nephew was being watched unpleasantly. Every now and then she noticed quiet murmuring or cursing from passers-by. She could not hold it against them, but it was annoying for her because walking around with a Malfoy by her side had people avoiding to look at her face even more than usual. Holding the little boy in front of her was like having a protective shield since he did not notice anything more than the ordinary hubbub of Diagon Alley.

"Do you have plans to go back to school?" she asked Draco when they entered the dressmaker's shop.

Her nephew's already sinister expression darkened again. "Yes, I think so."

"Then I assume that you are in need of a new school uniform as well?"

He nodded.

At that moment, the shop assistant came out of the back room with a pile of linen sheets in her arms. When she noticed the two of them she stood still. "No," was all she said. Plain, but determined.

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Because of me or because of him?"

The woman pointed at Draco with her free hand. "As to whom you are," she venomously stated towards Andromeda, "It's better to not know."

For a long moment Andromeda said nothing to her. Gradually, she made her way through the room as if she was going to examine the articles of clothing. Then, she turned herself back to the assistant, who looked at her in a frosty way.

"My name is Andromeda Tonks née Black," Andromeda introduced herself politely. "If you have not heard of me before the name Remus Lupin might say more to you."

"Of course," the lady replied stiffly.

"My son-in-law," continued Andromeda calmly. "As tragic as life plays out, left me the godson of Harry Potter." While talking, Andromeda smiled cynically as if she planned to freeze the room. Ted kicked cheerfully when he heard his godfather's name. This very name had achieved the necessary effect. It did not take more than two seconds for the assistant to stand helpfully next to the young Malfoy, handing him one robe after another.

By the time they exited the shop, Draco was carrying two heavy tote bags.

...

They left Diagon Alley fairly quick after Andromeda finished running some smaller errands. The stares of the people became too abhorrent, particularly because she could not say which of them was meant for her and which was for Draco.

"How often have you used this trump?" the boy suddenly asked, relaxed.

Surprised she turned around to him. "The I-know-Harry-Potter-trump? Four times, I guess."

He grinned, amused. She did not miss that he paradoxically moved around a lot more coolly in the streets outside the wizard world than inside of it.

Andromeda finally stopped in front of a department store. "We are almost done," she explained. "I only need a baby carriage for Ted and some muggle clothes for you."

"Excuse me?" Draco snorted, horrified.

She smiled sweetly. "You may have noticed that I live in a muggle house that is on a muggle street, which is in a muggle town. I do not demand you to become part of this world, but my neighbors shall not think that you drink rum from some strange fantasy-parish, in which they pray to the moon and go on a pilgrimage to Stonehenge. And, as you will join me places a few more times, you will at least have the basic clothes requirements."

Andromeda did not wait for an answer, but moved straight forward into the shop. Inside, the air was stuffy and stale. During summer time she usually hated to go shopping. Out of some loudspeaker trilled the newest summer hit. Draco glanced around upset. His face was one big question mark. "What is she doing there?" he whispered horrified by pointing at a young woman who used an escalator.

"Shopping. Come along," explained Andromeda pleased, and pulled Draco towards the very same escalator.

"Hey," he hissed. "No."

"For a Quidditch player you are quite skittish by continuous movement," she remarked dryly. He glared at her.

...

"_Oh, look Ted. It is turning."_

"_Yes Andromeda. It is turning."_

"_Oh, listen, Ted. Now there is music coming out of it."_

"_Yes Andromeda. Now there is music coming out of it."_

_Had it been the second or the third evening at her parents-in-law? Later, Andromeda could not remember it any better. She had not been able to stop herself from praising the new turntable, which Mr. and Mrs. Tonks had gazed at so eagerly before. No one missed her cynicism. She could not have made it on to their bad side any easier. _

_Only Ted watched her patiently as if he wanted to say, "Go hog wild, princess!"_

"_Andromeda," her mother-in-law asked with an eternal coolness. "My son told me that you enjoy cooking. Would you maybe like to give me a helping hand in the kitchen?"_

"_That I ... what?" She glared at Ted, who had suddenly disappeared behind his newspaper. "O-of course," she stuttered a little awkwardly while following the elder women into the kitchen. _

_When her mother-in-law was not paying attention, she whispered into Ted's ear, "Traitor." She did have to admit that her mother-in-law was cunning. During that year, Andromeda Black learned how to cook. Later, she smiled to herself about how she had spent nights reading heavy books only to prevent herself from looking like a fool. _

"_Oh look," Tonks joked cheekily, "It is overflowing." He pointed amused at her milk, which had just started to form a tender relationship with the saucepan. _

...

"And you're sure that you can eat this?" asked Draco incredulously, while he sat in front of what was most likely his first hamburger.

"You can also drink it, if it pleases you," Andromeda replied seriously. "But with the salt that would become a little unpleasant."

At the same time she put the self-made carrot porridge into Ted's mouth. Jealous, Draco watched his cousin's son. Eventually he persuaded himself to give the fast food a try. Obviously, the first meeting was bearable, because he quit the grousing. Andromeda availed herself later.


End file.
